Temptation Isle
by bebe86
Summary: Six couples, twelve singles, one island full of temptation. Edward & Bella are trying to reconnect, but will this holiday have the opposite effect? Can they really trust each other, or will it all just be too tempting?  All the couples you know & love. AH
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to start a new story, one that has been bugging me for a while now. I have every intention of finishing my other story Resolutions, but it a lot more angsty than this and I need something a little fluffier to sink my teeth into every now and then. I also find it a lot easier to write the fluff. Hopefully you guys enjoy it...**

**This story is rated M for mature content. Bad language, bad behavior and sexy times ahead.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Neither do I own the tv series 'Temptation Island.' While there are similar ideas to the show in this story, the content will be different. **

Temptation Island

Chapter One

1.32am. The bright green numbers of my alarm clock seemed to mock me, as if it was taunting me to fall asleep before another minute ticked by. Unfortunately, this little scenario had become all too familiar to me and I knew that there was no chance in hell that I would be sleeping any time soon.

It had been three hours since Edward and I had gone to bed after a night out to celebrate my 24th birthday. Which meant that it had been roughly 2 hours and 55 minutes since he got his rocks off and promptly fell asleep. Like fucking clockwork.

My mind wandered back to a time when he couldn't get enough of my body. Long, lingering kisses and heated touches. Mad, monkey sex in every square inch of our apartment and in every conceivable position. It was almost enough to make me blush when I thought about it. Almost, but I was far too frustrated to even pretend to care.

At the time I had thought that it would never be any different. Sure, I knew that when we came out of that 'honeymoon' phase and settled into everyday life, certain things would slow down. I just didn't realise that it would gradually turn into a weekly - and subsequently – fortnightly five minute fumble that left him snoring and me climbing the walls.

I sighed and rolled back over to look at the clock.

2.35am. Great, I had just lost another hour that I couldn't get back, an hour that I desperately needed of sleep. As usual, the more I tried to stop the memories and just turn off, the more I thought.

The first date Edward and I had been on had been a disaster. We had gone out to dinner to some fancy restaurant, and I spent most of the evening glaring at all of the waitresses who for some reason thought that he was fair game. Edward had thought that I was 'cute' while I was trying to intimidate the competition and spent most of the night chuckling – at my expense. By the end of the night I had had enough, and was more than ready for the date to end. Add one flat tire, an hour on the side of the road while Edward pretended to know what he was doing and then two more hours as we waited for roadside assist to come and help us, and I was more than prepared to never see Mr. Cullen again. The next day while I was relieving my stomach of its contents -oh yes, of course it was food poisoning – I was surprised when I received a phone call from Edward. Even more surprising was the fact that he asked me out again, and a shock to my system that I said yes.

That was almost five years ago, and I had never regretted accepting that second date with him. Even in the rut that we were currently in, I still knew that I loved him completely. There had to be some way that we could get back to how we were before.

4.00am. I was at the dining room table, cup of tea in hand while my mind wandered. As much as I tried to come up with solutions, I found them hard to come by. Well, original solutions anyway. I decided to use my time wisely and make a list, a list of all of the possible things that I could do to put the wham back into our bam.

Lingerie.

Sounded good in theory but a case of been there, done that. The only thing I succeeded in doing was turning our five-minute session into roughly three and a half minutes, and even that was being generous. It seemed that my Edward was extremely turned on with the visuals, and on a few occasions even managed to arrive before even entering my 'den of pleasure'. I didn't think it was a serious problem with his equipment, but more to do with the fact that we rarely had sex anymore. When we did he was just a little out of practice and couldn't hold on for long.

Watch porn.

Now this one should be a no brainer. We had watched porn over the years and it had always been good to us and served its purpose nicely. But, as above, the lack of regular sex and Edward's eagerness from the visual stimulation resulted in yet another quick fuck with no relief in sight. Well, for me anyway. Next.

Role play

Tried it once and swore never to do it again. I had dressed Edward as a vampire, complete with fangs and cape. He looked like sex on legs and I was more than ready to be held down and eaten within an inch of my life. Literally. Only problem was that Edward had put on this ridiculous Transylvanian accent, and every time he opened his mouth to say something sexy, all I could imagine was the count from Sesame Street saying 'one, two, three…ah,ah,ah.' Needless to say, he was not impressed with my laughter and I spent the next two hours apologising and grovelling before he got back into to bed and passed out. Not something I would like to revisit.

Sex toys

Purchased a vibrator a year ago, Edward got upset, hid said vibrator in the back of my closet. No prizes for guessing that it was now my prize possession and I had a constant supply of batteries hidden back there as well. It had got me through many tough days and lonely nights, and was sure that it would do so again many times in the future.

Counselling

This was a tricky one. I had mentioned it to Edward not long ago, and he was appalled at the idea and refused to talk about it. Don't get me wrong, he had always been great at communicating emotions, and still was to a certain degree. Jesus, after the first time that we had sex, he rolled over and asked me how I was feeling to the extent that we talked about it for over 30 minutes. Don't get me wrong, I had been a virgin at the time and thought that it was wonderful that he cared enough to ask, but the fact that he had always been so open about everything is what confused me now. Sure, he could talk for days about his work, his family or of his love for me, but ask him to talk about our lack of sex life. End of the fucking world. This one I may bring up again, but only after I had exhausted every conceivable option.

Make him want me

The ultimate question was how. All of the above hadn't worked, so where did I go from here?

From nowhere I had a random thought - make him jealous. Let him see other guys want me; make him want to mark his territory. God knows it had worked in reverse. Every time some girl had thrown themselves at him, I had stepped in and taken over. It always made me want to drag him to the nearest corner and claim him as mine, and Edward had found it incredibly hot to see me so dominant. I wonder if it would bring out the same reactions in him as it did me.

Only problem now was that I had to find someone to flirt with me. He knew all of my friends so would know something was up if it was one of them. I didn't fancy going to a club to be mauled by complete strangers, and god knows that I'm probably the least sexiest woman on this planet. In my own home, sure. But out in public, the fear of rejection overwhelmed me. No, this had to be something completely different, somewhere I could be sure that men would flirt with me.

I recalled a conversation that I had with Jane, a close friend of mine from work. She had mentioned that a friend of hers had spent three weeks on an island dedicated to helping people discover themselves and their sexuality. It wasn't a retreat where you went to for just couples therapy, but a place designated to let loose, party and meet other like minded people to see if you are truly dedicated and in touch with your current partner. It seemed a little out of character for me, and most definitely for Edward, but I had run out of ideas and to my sleep deprived brain it seemed like the perfect solution. It might even bring out a little jealous streak in Edward and put some excitement back into our lives.

6.00am. I stared at the website and tried to imagine myself there. Temptation Island. I read over the introduction several times to let it all sink in.

_Have you ever wanted more out of your relationship, both emotionally and physically? Have you ever questioned if the person that you are with is your perfect match, in every conceivable way? _

_Temptation Island is here to help you. Our island let's you and your partner spend some quality time alone together to help you work on your relationship, and just as importantly, some time apart to rediscover yourself and what you truly want out of life. _

And there it was, like a beacon in the dark and reaching out to guide me to the shore. To the shore of none other than Temptation Island.

In addition to the five couples that they allowed on the island at a time, there were also twelve singles present, six guys and six girls. The guys in a couple stayed on a separate part of the island with the six single girls and vice versa.

I quickly read through the rest of the site and discovered that while it did put you in situations with the opposite sex that may lead you to give into temptation, it was more about making you feel desirable and sexy.

I trusted Edward completely and didn't worry about him with any of the singles. Hell, he didn't even seem interested in sex at all, so I thought that I was pretty safe there. Maybe, just maybe, he would be jealous of seeing me in the company of other men. And if the pictures on the website were anything to go by, incredibly hot, incredibly buff men, six of them to be exact.

One of the things I like about the island was that they also organised 'couples time'. From luxurious spa days, yoga and even therapy if it was wanted, it seemed like the perfect way for us to reconnect, and maybe even get Edward into some sessions where we could talk about our problems with a professional. Well, that was the hope anyway.

7.00am. Without further thought I entered our information and provided my credit card details. There was a space open at the island in two weeks, and I wanted to hurry up and secure the booking before someone else got it or I chickened out. With one last look at our application I hit the send button and let out the breath that I had held. There was no looking back now, and this little idea of mine could either make us or break us. Either way, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that something had to be done. Now I just had to break it to Edward and I hoped like hell that he would accept and embrace this.

7.30am. One amazing breakfast cooked, and I shuffled my feet along the floorboards as I made my way to our room. Edward had just woken up and I placed his plate on his bedside table with a huge smile on my face. I really needed to butter him up.

"What's all this for, beautiful. Did I wear you out last night and you needed a big breakfast?" It took all I had not to choke on my coffee when he smirked at me. Edward, I love you, but you are so delusional that I don't know if you can make it back from whatever lala land you currently reside in.

With one last gulp of air I decided the best thing would be just to put it out there and see what the reaction was. No time like the present.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you…"

**A/N: So there you have it. I think this could be a really fun story, not overly long but good for a few laughs along the way.**

**Would really love to hear any thoughts you have about it - do you want to see it continue? I may even offer teasers of the next chapter if there is enough interest...just to sweeten the deal!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Bebe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that read, reviewed, marked as favourite and alerted my story. I truly appreciate it, you all make my day! :-)**

**This story is rated M for bad language and sexual content.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Same goes for Temptation Island - the series. **

_**Temptation Isle**_

"_What's all this for, beautiful. Did I wear you out last night and you needed a big breakfast?" It took all I had not to choke on my coffee when he smirked at me. Edward, I love you, but you are so delusional that I don't know if you can make it back from whatever lala land you currently reside in. _

_With one last gulp of air I decided the best thing would be just to put it out there and see what the reaction was. No time like the present._

"_Edward, there's something I need to tell you…"_

_**Chapter Two**_

"You did _what_?" Edward asked, his tone incredulous.

Yeah, when I thought about it, it did sound pretty bad.

"I can handle the fact that you thought we needed a holiday. Hell, I think that we need it too. I can also admit that maybe we need to work on the physical aspect of our relationship. But Christ, Bella. A holiday purely designed to put us in compromising situations with singles. That is just crazy." Edward had been pulling on his hair all morning and he now resembled a good luck troll. You know, those little troll dolls that used to be popular and had crazy hair that you rubbed for good luck.

"It seemed like a really good idea at the time. They only had one spot left and I didn't want to miss out, so I just booked it before someone else snatched it up." My lame response didn't seem to appease him. In fact, it just seemed to spur him on.

"A really good idea, huh? Tell me, what's so good about it? Meeting single men that you can have a fling with or is this some half assed way of telling me that I'm not who you want anymore? Bella, you've got to talk to me and let me know what's going on in that head of yours." Edward looked torn between angry and upset, both reactions that I fully expected of him given the circumstances.

"Edward, it's not about meeting someone else, or about getting out of our relationship. I really think that it sounds like fun and might just put a little spark back into our relationship. You know that I have been trying to talk to you about this for quite a while now, and…"

"This is about intimacy, isn't it?" Edward cut me off. "You know that I've been working all sorts of hours and am constantly tired these days, Bella. I thought that you understood that, but I guess I was wrong," he said. My first instinct was to feel guilt, but we'd had this conversation before and Edward always shut down before any real answers could be achieved.

"Sex, Edward. I think that's the word you are looking for. You can't even say the word, let alone have a conversation about it. What happened to the days where you couldn't get enough of me, the nights where we did everything but sleep. I miss it – I miss you," I whispered the last part, and I wondered if this was the time that he would actually open up to me. If now he would actually take this seriously.

"I can't talk about this with you right now, I need to go out for a bit. I'm serious, Bella. I'm not going on this stupid trip and I hope that you can get your money back, because there is no chance in hell that I am going to some hook up island with you. Forget it," and with that Edward threw on the first clothes that he saw and stormed out of our apartment. So much for talking it through.

The rest of the day dragged as I sat on our couch. After I watched many hours of mind numbing television and drank glass after glass of wine, I stumbled to the bedroom and fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning, I noticed three things. The first was that Edward didn't come home last night. I couldn't for the life of me remember a time that he hadn't come home after an argument, and it certainly didn't sit well with me.

The second was that he hadn't even tried to contact me. I double checked my phone for any missed calls or messages, and was surprised to find that I had none. Again, it was totally unlike Edward, and it served to make me even more worried and annoyed than I initially was.

And last but not least but was the time on my alarm clock. Damn it, I was already late for work. Combined with shower and travel time it would be around ten when I walked through the doors, two whole hours after my start time. My fucking boss was going to have kittens. Or should I say puppies, because she was, after all, a bitch.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself as I finally made it to the office, the work already piled high. Just I reached my desk with the hope that no one noticed my tardiness, I heard the she devil herself clear her throat.

"My, my, Ms. Swan, what time do you call this?" Renata grumbled as she looked down her nose at me. How she managed to do it, I do not know. She stood three inches shorter than me, but still appeared to look down. That is some freaky voodoo shit right there.

"Well, it's not lunch time – yet. And I know for sure it's not party time..." I started against my better judgment. The lady – and I use that term very loosely – clicked her tongue at me, like I was a wayward child in need of a good spanking. Well, in truth I was – in need of a good spanking that is. Just not from the troll standing in front of me. Come to think of it, if I _were_ regularly getting a good spanking I would not be in the position that I was now. I wouldn't have needed a holiday to some sordid island, would never had fought with Edward and I would have been on time for work this morning. Complete with a post all-spanked-out smile on my face.

Yeah, so it's a bit of a stretch to blame it all on Edward, but hey, if the shoe fits…wear it. And these definitely had his size elevens all over it.

"Isabella, you have deadlines to meet, calls to make, and do I need to remind you that I am still waiting on your ideas for a feature. You have until three this afternoon to pitch me some ideas and get on top of your game, or I'm going to have to take a little trip down to human resources to sort some things out. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Swan."

"Crystal," I responded. Not only did I have three days worth of work, calls and filing to be done, but I also had to get back to her with my story ideas. Of which I had approximately…zero. Fucking balls, today would not be my finest.

I skipped lunch, and by one o'clock I had roughly a quarter of my work done. I knew that I would be at the office until late that night, so I headed to the staff room to get myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Bells, where you been all day? We missed you at lunch." Jane said as she poured us both a cup.

"Yeah, you missed a hell of a laugh. Jane here told us all about her friend who went to that holiday place, it cracked us up. I mean, what desperados go to places like that?" Alec butted in.

Oh, shit.

"I already mentioned it to Bella, but I hadn't yet spoken to Lisa about the details. Turns out, she left the island early. She was heartbroken over the fact that it ended her three-year relationship with her boyfriend. While she thought it would make him realize what he had with her, he seemed to have found something better with someone else." Jane just shrugged her shoulders and continued to get something out of the fridge.

"You should hear some of the stories, Bells. Apparently, one night, they stage this party for the guys and single girls, which sounds fine right? Except the guys weren't counting on the fact that their partners were also at the same party, just hidden by two way glass where they got to watch everything that went down. And let me just tell you, Lisa definitely didn't appreciate the things – or should I say person – that went down on her boyfriend that night," Alec cackled, very pleased with himself and his play on words.

What the fuck had I got myself into? There is no way that Edward would do that to me, right? Then again, I never thought that he would stay out all night and not contact me either. The queasiness in my stomach had nothing to do with the fact that I hadn't eaten lunch, or breakfast for that matter.

Jane went to leave the lunchroom with Alec, but I pulled her back just before she reached the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second," I asked her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to confide my utter stupidity to her. Jane was a good friend, but I really didn't want to be the butt of office jokes and wasn't sure if I could trust her to keep anything to herself.

"Is there anything else she said about this place? Did any of the other couples have any problems?" I wanted information and I needed to be prepared. That is, if I even ended up going on this stupid fucking holiday anyway.

"Um, sure. She had loads of stories. Not a lot were good though, and she'd probably kill me if she knew that I told anyone. She's a bit embarrassed about even booking the holiday actually. I can totally understand, I mean, what did she really expect was going to happen? Who would really book something like that?"

"I did," I responded quietly, suddenly totally engrossed in my shoes. Oh look, they need a polish.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Jane quizzed me.

I was sure that she heard me, but just couldn't believe what I had said.

"I said, I did." With eyes closed I waited for the jokes, and when none came I cracked one to look at her.

"I don't understand. Why?" Yeah, if I bloody knew that, then I would pass the information on. It makes two of us that don't understand now. Well, three actually, if you included Edward.

I racked my brain for a suitable answer, and as I was about to confess everything, Jane's gasp stopped me in my tracks.

"That's genius, Bells. What did the wicked witch think?" she asked me, but I was beyond baffled by the turn in conversation.

"Um, yeah, I guess, and I don't know yet," I answered, as I still tried to figure it out. I knew the wicked witch referred to our boss, but couldn't quite connect the dots.

"So you haven't pitched it to her yet? You know, she will totally love this idea. It will have drama, backstabbing and the sleaze factor – it's right up her alley. I just want to know, how on earth did you convince Ed to go with you? He doesn't strike me like the type of guy who would enjoy that sort of thing." Jane paused as she looked at my stunned face before she continued. " Although I do know that he would do just about anything for you, and if it helped you out for your article, I'm sure he's all for it. Way to go, Bella." Thank you baby Jesus.

"Yeah, when you mentioned it last week, I thought to myself, 'you know Bella, that would be a cracking idea for an article.' I just hope Renata likes the idea, because I've got a hold on a spot for next week." Please don't strike me down; it's only a small stretch of the truth.

Ok, it's a total lie, but if it saves me some dignity then I am all for it. Hell to the yeah.

"Good luck, I'm sure it will be a go for next week. Congrats on a great idea, Bells. Should be one hell of an article. You just make sure that Ed knows it's only for research sake – don't want him getting any funny ideas." She walked off laughing to herself, and I caught her saying something about Edward and his inability to even look at another woman. I hoped like hell that she was on to something there.

By eight that night, I had roughly half of my work done, and one very enthusiastic boss texting me all sorts of ideas for the story. She had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker and I just hoped that I could salvage my relationship as I had my job.

When I had finally had enough of filing, I headed home and was surprised to find Edward in the kitchen. He had a meal plated for me, and popped it in the oven when he saw me come through the front door.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Bella," he said as he placed my meal on the dining room table.

"What for? Was it for refusing to talk to me and then storming out of here? Are you sorry for not coming home? Or could it be that you're apologizing to me for not letting me know where you were that whole time or even that you were ok?" As much as I shouldn't have sprung my surprise on him, I still didn't deserve the silent treatment for almost two days. Two whole days, now I was just plain angry.

"Two whole fucking days, Edward." Explain that, please.

"Look, I'm sorry for it all, Bell. You kind of took my surprise, you know. I went from being excited when you mentioned a holiday, to gobsmacked when you said where we going. Then I was just plain angry and confused, I really didn't know how I felt and I just needed to get away, to think about it all," he finally answered me.

"Where the hell where you? Please talk to me, I don't want to keep having to ask you questions, Edward." It was going to be a hell of a long night, and I didn't want to keep having to butt in to get a response.

"I drove around for a bit, and ended up at a bar just down the road from my parent's place. One glass led to two, which led to a bottle and then there was no way that I could drive home, so I walked to my folks and crashed for the night. Of course, Mom and Dad had a million questions for me the next morning. None of which I answered honestly, you'll be pleased to know. Not sure how conversations would go over Sunday lunch if they knew all the details," he chuckled.

I had to join in and laugh a little myself. Edward's parents were the epitome of uptight. They were lovely people, but weekends consisted of golf and brunch at the local country club and a scandal was when someone was spotted in last season's couture. Not sure how they would take their son's girlfriend planning a sordid holiday to an island of sin and debauchery. Yeah, the less said, the better.

"So after they grilled me, I had to rush to the office before coming home so I wasn't too late. Didn't really matter though, I was late anyway and was bogged down with patients the entire day. Totally skipped lunch and I didn't get home until an hour before you did. That's why I didn't call. I really wanted to, but I had no time, well time to talk properly anyway. And I think this conversation needed to take place in person." He looked nervous, and that totally didn't sit well with me.

"Oh, god. You're going to break up with me aren't you?" I knew it, I pushed and pushed and he had finally jumped over that ledge. You know, the one of a really tall building that he would jump from rather than deal with my crap anymore.

"What, no. Of course I don't want that, I love you, Bella. And that means all of you. From your mess in every part of the house, to your ability to fall down while walking straight ahead and even your - sometimes insane - ideas. I also trust you, and if you think that this is a good idea, then I will go along with it. Not happily of course, but I'll do it. For you." Oh, thank God. He's not leaving me, and he was the most incredibly understanding boyfriend on the face of the planet.

I jumped up out of my seat and threw myself in his arms.

"We won't regret this, Edward. I trust you completely, and it could be just the thing that we need," I mumbled into his neck. "And by the way, I'm going to be covering our holiday for an article at work, so all costs are going to be taken care of. The best part is, even if people do find out where we went, we now have a very valid excuse."

I smiled up at him and kissed his neck, while all the time I plotted getting him into bed to take advantage of my sexy and incredible boyfriend. What? Make up sex is meant to be wild, and I fully intended on cashing in.

"E, let's forget dinner and go straight to bed. I know of a great way that you could make it up to me," I called out as I sauntered toward our bedroom.

"Not tonight, Bells. I'm exhausted and I really just need to get some sleep." I looked back at him in surprise. I can't believe after everything that had happened he would pull the tired card. So was fucking I, but this was way more important.

He walked up to me to whisper in my ear. "Rain check," he said as he walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rain check, my ass.

That rain check lasted until the night before we were due to leave for the island, and only then did he cash in because I bugged him so much. I don't know why I bothered. Five minutes of my life were gone that I could have totally used more wisely, like say with my trusty friend hidden in the back of the closet. So sad, but oh so true.

I fell asleep that night, satisfied, but not thanks to Edward. This trip could change so many things for us, and I hoped like fuck that they changed for the better, or things were about to get very, very awkward.

Awkward, indeed. Understatement of the year.

**A/N: So, things are about to get very interesting indeed. Next chapter...THE ISLAND!**

**Would love to hear your thoughts...from what you think of it so far, to who you think the singles are going to be...oh, the options!**

**Thanks again, next chapter will be up soon.**

**Bebe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the third installment of Temptation Isle. Thank you to those that have read, and a special thank you to those that reviewed, or marked this story as a favourite. You all rock! I have just started full time work (as opposed to full time motherhood - now I do both - eek!) so please be patient with me. I will try my best to get regular updates to you all.**

**We now get to meet the other couples who will be joining them on the island, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**This story is rated M for mature themes.**

**I do not own Twilight or Temptation Island, or any of the characters.**

Temptation Isle.

_I fell asleep that night, satisfied, but not thanks to Edward. This trip could change so many things for us, and I hoped like fuck that they changed for the better, or things were about to get very, very awkward._

_Awkward, indeed. Understatement of the year._

Chapter 3

Our taxi had pulled up to the marina, and I shielded my eyes as I looked out to sea. The day was warm with just enough of a cool breeze to prevent it from being too hot, the perfect weather for an island holiday.

Edward cleared his throat next to me and I was pulled back to reality. The one where we were about to board a boat with five other couples and head off into the sunset. It sounded kind of romantic, but in reality it couldn't have been further from the truth.

The proof of that was in the nervous shuffle of Edward's feet, the tightness around his eyes and the barely non-existent conversation between us over the last few days. Yeah romantic had already sailed and we completely missed that boat.

I grabbed his hand and headed for our boat. I tried not to grimace when I saw the name of it – 'The Lust Boat'. The play on words was not lost on me, and visions of Caption Stubing filled my head along with that cheesy tune. Against my better judgment, I sang it softly to myself.

"_The lust boat, exciting and new. Come aboard, we're expecting you…"_

"Were you just singing the 'Love Boat' theme song?" Edward asked me as he tried, unsuccessfully I might add, not to smile.

"_Love, life's sweetest reward. Let it flow, it floats back to you._

When I heard his laughter, I felt lighter somehow. If we approached this with laughter and trust, then we would be ok.

"Let life's sweetest reward float back to you, Edward," I said just as we approached the dock.

His laughter stopped as he leaned in to give me a squeeze.

"So long as I have you, Bell, it's all the reward I'll ever need."

And right there is why at that moment I felt like the shittiest girlfriend on the planet. While I had basically done everything in my power to take Edward out of his comfort zone, he went and said something as sweet as that. I, in all my madness and stupidity, truly did not deserve such devotion.

"Edward, we're good, right? I mean, I know that you didn't want to come on this trip but I would hate to think that this could break us." Now that this holiday was a reality and we were about to embark on this journey, my feet were suddenly cold. Very, very cold. In fact, I think that if I looked closely, I would even find a touch of frostbite.

"Bell, I love you. Nothing, and no one will ever change that," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Edward. Always have, always will." I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see a group of people as they watched us openly.

"Don't look now, but we have an audience," I murmured. Edward just nodded and began to pull away. I wasn't, however, willing to let him go that soon. I leaned in again to have probably the last private conversation that we would have for a while.

"I love you. Relax, have fun and know that I trust you." And I did, I trusted him completely, but it certainly didn't hurt to remind him of that fact.

"And I you. You are my life, Bella," he added, before giving me one last hug. With a deep breath he turned around and led me toward the boat.

My first thought when I looked up was that we couldn't possibly have the right boat. The one in front of us was full of models, and it was surely some playmate private party or something. I half expected to see Hugh Hefner stroll out on deck, resplendent in his robe and slippers. Well, not so much resplendent but more old. And comfy. Right - old, comfy and a blond under each arm. Probably to prop him up, but that's another story.

I shuddered and brought myself back to the present, back to the faces that lined the deck and stared at us both. Ah yes, the new additions to the orgy had arrived.

Before we had even fully stepped onto the boat, we were accosted by a blur in purple. Just as I was about to pry her from around Edward's waist and launch into my jealous girlfriend rant, she released him from her grip and latched onto me instead. A vision of an octopus came into my head, all eight tentacles and suction caps as it held onto its next meal for dear life.

"Hey guys, I'm Alice. You guys can call me Ali though, everyone does. I just know that we're all going to be the best of friends," she rambled, and I kind of tuned out after I heard her name. I did catch the end of it though when she introduced her fiancé, Jasper.

Now Jasper was a very interesting contrast to the bubbly Alice. He was content to just bob his head at the introduction and let her do all of the talking. Not that he could probably get a word in edgewise, but he definitely seemed like the yin to her yang.

".and while I just love make up and hair, it's Jazz here who provides me with true inspiration. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have him in my life." Probably in a padded cell, me thinks.

Don't get me wrong, the girl was all kinds of adorable but I knew that too much time spent in her company and I'd be climbing those padded walls myself.

So it turned out that Alice and Jasper lived together in Los Angeles and met through their respective professions. She did the make up, he did the hair – a match made in the city of beautiful angels as she said.

"…so we came here to make sure that we were in sync before we took the trip down that aisle." A long pause later, I realized that she had finally stopped, now that we were up to date with their life story.

"Oh, that's great." I had tuned out most of the tale, but I was sure that I was up to speed on the life and times of Alice and Jasper…or Ali and Jazz as she so affectionately put it. Sounded like a comedy duo if you ask me.

I looked over at Edward and found a blank expression on his face. In fact, he even looked a little scared, and after meeting only one other couple at that stage, I had to agree with him. It seemed that I would not get a moments peace with Alice around, my envisioned peaceful days on the beach just a distant, lovely memory. Edward would have the exact opposite with Jasper. In fact, I had yet to hear him utter a word, and it seemed like having a conversation with him would be like pulling teeth. Which was convenient of course, seeing as though Edward was a dentist extraordinaire.

A throat cleared in the background, and I looked toward the person it came from. And by person, I actually meant bear…as in huge, giant and hairy motherfucker of a bear. Gorgeous, but just really – hairy.

"Bellsy and Eddie boy, the name's Emmett. This here is my beautiful lady, Rosalie," the hairy beast announced. The 'beautiful lady' in question raised a perfect eyebrow and sneered in our direction. I suppose it could have been classed as a smile, if I really used my imagination….nope, I tried really fucking hard and it still resembled a sneer.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," I said as I reached out to shake his hand. It surprised me when he pushed my hand away, and I was about to take him to task for his bad manners when he wrapped me up in yep, you guessed, a massive bear hug. One look at Rosalie's face told me that she was far from impressed, and I carefully pulled myself out of his meaty paws and took a step or two backwards.

"Hi Rosalie," I offered with a small wave, to which she just tossed her hair and glared in my direction. Definitely not my future BFF.

"Don't worry 'bout Rosie here, she just takes a little time to thaw out," he guffawed. I waited for her to go all Jerry Springer on his ass, but was shocked when she just rolled her eyes in his direction.

"We're both from San Diego, lived there our whole lives actually. Grew up together, dated since we were fifteen, married at twenty-one. That was three years ago, three years of happy, wedded bliss – right Rosie?" Emmett was still jovial, but now it seemed a little forced. It didn't seem like he even expected an answer, as he continued on while Rosalie was giving us yet another eye roll.

"I run a comedy club and Rosie is a photographer. She mainly specializes in photographing babies and children with the odd family portrait thrown in for good measure. She's very talented at what she does," he added, I guess to keep her happy, but all he got in return for his efforts was a small smile before she started a conversation with Alice.

"Well, it's great to meet you both," Edward chimed in. He still looked incredibly awkward but bless his heart, he tried his hardest.

Next cab off the ranks was a couple called Carlisle and Esme. Seriously, who named these people? I know that Isabella and Edward are both a little old fashioned but Carlisle? Emmett? What on earth were their parents smoking when they named these children?

"It's so nice to meet you both," Esme gushed, and within the first minute I met her, I knew that she was going to be someone that I could trust.

"Esme and I are here on kind of a second honeymoon, if you like," Carlisle added and winked at Esme. She looked at him and giggled, to which he promptly slapped her lightly on the ass. With a small wave and another giggle for her obviously very horny husband, they walked off together. She had her hand on his arm, while he had his on – surprise, surprise – her ass. Those two would be the ones to watch - I had a feeling that I would get some very juicy tales from their tomfoolery.

With an amused look at Edward, I then turned my focus to the next couple.

"Hi, I'm Angela and this is my boyfriend, Ben," a tall girl with dark hair and glasses introduced herself. She looked even more nervous than Edward, and that was saying something.

"Um, we're both from a small town called Forks, in Washington." She smiled hesitantly at me, as did Ben when I looked in his direction.

"Hey there," was all he offered with his smile. I wondered what their story was and how they came to be here, but the super sleuth inside me told me that I had plenty of time to work that out. Hell, I had three whole weeks to get to know them.

So with four couples down, I searched around for the fifth couple that would round out our holiday. Angela seemed to notice what I was doing, and made her way back over to me.

"That's Mike and Jessica over there," she nodded toward a couple that were making out like teenagers on prom night.

"They've barely come up for air since they arrived," she added with a slight blush to her cheeks. I was glad to notice that I wasn't the only one who succumbed to the rosy hue.

They either heard us or had finally realized that there were newbies here, as they broke apart and sauntered over. Well actually, Mike sauntered and Jessica kind of stumbled in her platformed heels as she pulled her skirt down. Not obvious at all.

"Hey dude," he greeted Edward with a fist pump. It was quite comical to see Edward fumble out a fist pump, if it could even be called that.

"So, I wonder how babelicious these singles are going to be," Mike said as he looked me up and down. I felt like the proverbial meat at the market as he leered at me, and sighed a little in relief when Edward put his arms around my shoulders.

"Mike, do you really have to talk about other women in front of me. I am, like, right here you know," Jessica pouted but lost all credibility when she turned to me and faux whispered, "I've heard these singles are H.O.T."

Just like that I had another couple to keep my eye on. I had only spent two minutes in their company and could already see the tempers, tantrums and exploits that these two would get up to. I was going to get some kick ass stories, and my boss was going to be over the moon.

For the next hour we mingled with all of the other couples as we made our way to our destination. We had told everyone the basics of our life, but nothing too personal. Yes, Edward was a dentist who owned his own practice. Yes, we did live together and had been together for almost five years. No, we weren't married or even engaged yet, but yes, it was in Edward's five-year plan. I told them all that I worked for a magazine, but in the sales department. I really didn't want anyone to find out that I was writing an article for the magazine. I wanted everyone to act naturally around me, and I doubted that it would happen if they knew what I was doing.

Alice held court and entertained us all with various stories of her life, while Jasper sat there, nodded and smiled lovingly in her direction.

Emmett drank his weight in beer while Rosalie looked on unimpressed. He had tried to include her in conversation numerous times, but had been rebuffed one too many times and gave up.

Esme was on Carlisle's lap while he whispered in her ear, something incredibly dirty I bet if the giggles were anything to go by. They joined in conversation now and then, but for the most part were too caught up in each other. I wondered why they came to Temptation Island for a second honeymoon. They wouldn't get to spend too much time together, but it wouldn't surprise me if they had an open marriage…if you know what I mean.

Angela, Ben, Edward and I talked quietly to ourselves for the most part, with the occasional comment from Mike thrown in for good measure. This guy was a dick, with a capital D, but Jessica didn't seem to care too much. In fact, all she seemed to care about at the moment was my boyfriend's hands, and as Edward clasped his fingers together and stretched them out slowly, her eyes widened and her smile grew. Back the truck up bitch; this is not your stop. I know what those limber fingers can do and the only thing they will be giving you is the one-fingered salute.

I inwardly seethed as she moved her stare to his crotch, but was interrupted by the captain before I could put her in her place.

"Okay everyone. If you look out towards the front of the boat you will see Temptation Island, your home for the next three weeks."

There was a murmur among us, and one high pitched squeal which I suspect came from Alice.

"And here are your lovely singles," he added as he pulled the boat up to the dock.

My jaw dropped, as did every other on the boat. Except for Rosalie of course, she was far too interested in her tan lines to worry about anything else.

Holy fuck, these people were beautiful. Incredibly, insanely and undeniably gorgeous.

"Hot dang," Mike half yelled as he startled me out of my perve fest. Oh, this was going to get very, very interesting. Lucky for me, I had the most trustworthy and oblivious boyfriend in the world who probably hadn't even noticed the singles on the dock.

A quick look at Edward made my heart race. Oh yeah, he had noticed all right. If his jaw was any lower to the ground he could have mopped the floor with it, with the drool and all.

As we exited the boat and made our way towards the singles for introductions, I felt the blood pounding through my veins and my eyes were as wide as saucers.

Suddenly, a holiday away to Temptation Island seemed like a very bad idea. I grabbed Edward's hand as we moved towards the line of hot, gorgeous and agile bodies here to tempt us.

"I love you," I whispered to Edward, one last time before we were separated.

He looked down at me and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Always," he replied. I was mollified until his eyes returned to the singles. With a deep breath, I let go of his hand and walked with the girls to where the single guys had gathered. As we headed off to our side of the island, I took a last glance at the group that Edward had retreated with.

_Please turn around. Please turn around. Just once. _

Just before his group rounded a corner, Edward glanced back towards us, waved and blew me a kiss.

Thank Christ; everything was going to be just fine. I just know it. I think.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and hopefully, reviewing!**

**Next chapter, we meet the singles and the fun will begin...**

**I have been reading so many fics lately, so I'm going to start reccing some that I have enjoyed.**

**Breaking from the Ordinary by Burntcore. Bella owns and runs a bar in a small town and Ed is famous. They meet, they spark...you'll have to read to find out the rest. A really great fic, well rounded characters that you can empathise with. Check it out, you won't regret it.**

**Climax Springs by RasonforRuin. This is only two chapters in but I have really enjoyed it. Redneck Edward, City girl Bella. It's fun and light and I think it is going to be very popular when more chapters go up.**

**Of Mustangs and Me . I can't get into Twilighted at the moment, and I think it is only on that site, so I'm not sure who the author is yet. Another hickward and city girl Bella, the sexual tension and banter is amazing. A must read!**

**Thanks,**

**Bebe**


End file.
